U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,946,305; 3,042,944; 3,044,186; 3,125,060; 3,422,786; 3,807,342; 4,069,786; 4,392,833; 4,460,344; 4,579,075; and British Pat. No. 1,067,488 disclose different types of water devices including some water ski training devices. All water ski training devices currently on the market are tied together in a similar manner and, in my opinion, actually provide a feeling closer to riding a sled than that of water skiing. With the skis tied together, approximately three (3) inches apart, a student is unable to move his/her skis in order to maneuver, keep his/her balance, turn, etc. The student can in fact provide no inputs to the skis in order to feel the corresponding feedback. The only steps or step in this case, that is offered by the prior art training system, is to first ski on the training skis in their tied-together method with the handle tied to the front of the skis. Next one must use a screwdriver to disconnect the four (4) eyelets that are used to hold the skis in a position about three (3) inches apart and remove the handle and rope harness. The second step is to use a regular ski rope tied to the back of the boat and attempt to ski as an adult would or any other accomplished skier. The point is, there are no progressive steps, whereby one goes from skiing on an apparatus similar to riding a sled to trying to ski like an accomplished skier. Furthermore, the handle is tied to the front of the skis. This arrangement forces the student to pull up and back on the handle rather than straight back. Additionally, the manner in which the handle is tied to the front of the skis is nonadjustable, thereby requiring an older or taller child to stoop/lean over in order to grasp the handle and a young or short child to hold the handle too high.